Drabble(s) : CHARA x READER
by mytalicious
Summary: Kumpulan one-shoot tentangmu dan karakter tampan. Chara x Reader.
1. Midorima Shintarou

**Here We Go** :

 **1**. **Terpaksa Jadi Pasutri** :

 **Midorima Shintarou** x **AgressiveReader**

"Shin." panggil [Name] datar. Gadis itu kemudian menyodorkan smart phone miliknya ke arah sang suami. "Baca." titahnya.

Shintarou yang sedang sibuk hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia mulai membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _Dari_ : **Mertua Cerewet**

[ _Name_ ]- _chan_ , _apa kabarmu_? _Shintarou baik denganmu_ , ' _kan_? _Ohyaa_ , _kapan cucuku jadi_ , _Okaa-san sudah tidak sabar lagi_.

Perempatan muncul di kening pria bersurai hijau lumut tersebut. Wajahnya memerah. "A-Ada apa ini, nanodayo? Kenapa... _O_ - _Okaa_ - _san_ bilang begitu!" ujar pria itu kesal.

[Name] mengerlingkan bola matanya kesal. "Apa lagi, ibumu minta anak bodoh." semburnya karena tak kuasa menahan mulut setelah melihat kebodohan sang suami.

Shintarou melipat kacamatanya, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Aku tahu itu, kau kira aku buta, nanodayo!" jawabnya kesal. Ia kemudian menutup laptopnya dan menatap [Name] dengan frustasi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa solusinya... tapi bukan berarti aku peduli dengan _Okaa_ - _san_ atau apa, nanodayo." ujarnya yang terdengar seperti rengekan bayi untuk [Name].

"Tinggal buat saja anaknya, bodoh." [Name] langsung melepas kancing kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai begitu saja, meninggalkan bra hitam yang menjadi wadah dari dadanya yang penuh dan terlihat sensual.

"[Name]! A-Apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo!?" Shintarou berseru kaget.

[Name] menghela nafas lemah, kemudian tangannya bergerak dan langsung menarik dasi Shintarou yang masih belum lepas sejak sore tadi. "Ayo, di kamar saja." lanjutnya.

Perlakuan [Name] sontak membuat Shintarou kaget. Pipi pria itu memerah seketika. "Kau pikir aku mau denganmu! Lepaskan aku!" serunya kesal masih dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku juga tidak mau," [Name] menatapnya malas. "tapi si cerewet itu memaksa." ujarnya membalas Shintarou.

"Ta-Tapi... [Name] _matte_!"

[Name] berdecak kesal. "Cepatlah, kau harusnya bersyukur," Gadis itu membalas tatapan Shintarou yang penasaran dengan datarnya. "karena tak perlu _onani_ malam ini." ujarnya menasehati.

"K-Kau tau darimana, nanodayo!?" seru Shintarou.

"Suaramu keras tahu," [Name] menyeringai tipis. "dan bekasnya masih berceceran, lengket dan... menggoda?" kekehnya.

" _DAMEEE_!"

 **Chapter 1** \- **Complete**


	2. Hanamiya Makoto

**Here We Go** :

 **2**. **I'll Do Anything For You** :

 **HusbandHanamiya Makoto** x **WifeReader**

"Berikan aku uang." titah Hanamiya. Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu mengadahkan tangannya ke depan wajah [Name].

[Name] menelan salivanya takut-takut. "A-Aku... tidak punya u-"

BRAK!

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Refleks, kakinya membawanya untuk mundur menjauhi Hanamiya beberapa langkah. [Name] menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha meminimalisir rasa takutnya akan sang suami.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh," Hanamiya mengangkat tangannya. Pria itu mencekal keras blus [Name] dengan kuat. "kau baru saja meminjam uang dari Ibumu, 'kan?" ujarnya dengan seringai yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Peluh keringat mengucur semakin deras di kening [Name]. "I-Itu un-untuk tagihan listrik... dan air." lirihnya ketakutan, tangannya mulai bergetar.

Raut wajah Hanamiya mengeras. Ia meninju dinding yang menahan pergerakan [Name] dengan kesal. "Apa peduliku, cepat berikan!" seru pria itu bengis. Kesal dengan [Name] yang tak bergerak, pria itu menarik uang tersebut dari dompet [Name] tanpa izin.

"Ja-Jangan, a-ku tak punya uang lagi, Makoto-kun..." isak [Name], wanita itu terjatuh hingga bersimpuh, ia menarik baju Hanamiya dengan pelan. "Kumohon... jangan ambil u-"

BRAK! SRAK!

Hanamiya mendorong [Name] dengan kakinya, kemudian menjambak surai [h/c] wanita itu dengan kuat. "Itu masalahmu, aku tidak pe-du-li!" kekehnya, Hanamiya melepaskan jambakannya kemudian meninggalkan [Name] yang tergeletak lemah begitu saja.

"...hiks! J-Jahat, ka-kau jahat...hiks!" isak [Name] setelah Hanamiya berlalu dari rumah mereka yang kecil itu.

• • • •

BAG! BAG! BAG!

Suara ketukan yang kasar itu terdengar sangat kencang. Bahkan, [Name] yang sedang melipat pakaian hampir saja meloncat dari kursi kayunya. Wanita itu mengelus dadanya, kaget. Tangannya merapikan ikatan rambutnya, kemudian barulah ia menghampiri pintu masuk.

BAG! BAG! BAG!

"I-Iya, tunggu sebentar." [Name] memutar kunci rumahnya, kemudian menekan engsel pintu rumah. Ia menatap keluar, tiba-tiba mata [e/c]-nya terbelalak lebar. "M-Makoto-kun, a-ada apa denganmu!?" serunya kaget, cepat-cepat ia membantu suaminya yang penuh luka lebam itu masuk ke rumah.

"Be-risik-hic!" sembur Hanamiya. Tangannya mendorong badan [Name] hingga wanita itu limbung dan hampir saja kepalanya menyentuh sudut meja. "Hey, di mana perhiasanmu, berikan padaku-hic!" teriaknya yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Pe-Perhiasan!? Aku sudah tak punya perhiasan lagi, Makoto-kun." [Name] menyahut dengan lembut. Ia beranjak dari posisinya yang terduduk, kemudian menghampiri Hanamiya yang ada di kamar. "Bukannya, kau yang menjual perhiasanku waktu i-"

BRAK!

Hanamiya membanting meja kecil di sampingnya. "Kau menyalahkanku?! Berani sekali kau jalang!" Tangannya menarik surai [h/c] [Name] kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. "Kau kurang ajar!" semburnya lagi.

"KYAA!" jerit [Name]. "M-Maafkan aku...hiks!" lanjutnya, [Name] terisak, wanita itu memegang lengannya yang berdarah akibat tergores kayu lapuk di dinding rumahnya.

Hanamiya mendecih kesal. "Kau sialan, aku tak mau tau, aku harus mendapat uangku besok!" bentaknya kesal.

"Be-Berapa yang Makoto-kun butuhkan?" lirihnya lagi.

"15 juta, besok sudah harus ada." Hanamiya berbalik, ia keluar dari kamar dengan cepat kemudian meninggalkan rumah lagi di tengah malam itu.

' _15 juta_... _Ya Tuhan_ , _tolonglah aku_.' batin [Name] lemah.

• • • •

Hari ini ia sedang mencari pekerjaan tambahan ataupun pinjaman untuk memenuhi perintah suaminya itu. Sudah tiga jam ia berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari solusi, namun tak ada satupun lowongan pekerjaan yang menerimanya atau pun organisasi peminjam yang mau membantunya.

"Hah, apa yang harus 'ku lakukan," [Name] menoleh ke sana ke sini, ia menatap berjejer mobil yang terparkir di halaman dari perusahaan yang baru saja menolaknya. "memang tak ada jalan yang mulus untuk orang bodoh sepertiku." Wanita itu merutuki dirinya yang hanya tamatan SMA.

Wush...!

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan selembar kertas sponsor yang disangkutkan di kaca depan mobil. Kertas itu terjatuh di depan [Name]. Wanita itu menghela nafas, ia meringis kecil. "Bahkan kertas pun menghalangi jalanku." kekehnya lemah.

Tangan [Name] terulur, entah apa yang merasukinya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk memungut kertas tersebut.

 **DICARI!**

 **ORANG YANG MAU MENJUAL ORGAN DALAMNYA!**

 **HUBUNGI : XXX-XXX**

[Name] terkesiap, air mata meluncur dari kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba. Senyuman lebar terulas di wajahnya. "Jika ini caranya untuk membahagiakan Makoto-kun, akan 'ku lakukan, Tuhan, terima kasih." ujarnya penuh syukur.

[Name] menelpon nomor yang tertera di kertas. "Hallo, selamat siang." sapa [Name] ramah.

[ _Ya_ , _siang_.]

Suara baritone menyapu indera pendengaran [Name]. Wanita itu tersenyum kecut, _suaranya mengingatkanku pada Makoto_ - _kun_ , batinnya sedih.

"Uhmm, aku ingin menjual organ dalamku." ujar [Name] to the point. Ia meremas rok lusuhnya kuat-kuat.

[ _Ya_ , _tentu saja_. _Dengan siapa ini_?] Suara pria itu terdengar senang. Ia gembira akan keinginanku.

Mungkin anaknya sedang membutuhkannya, pikir [Name] lugu. "De-Dengan, Hanamiya [Name]." ujarnya cepat.

[ _Eh_? _Hanamiya_?]

Suara itu terdengar kaget. [Name] mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

[ _Bukan apa_ - _apa_ , _jadi_ , _Nyonya Hanamiya_ , _akan_ ' _ku kirim alamatku_.]

"B-Baik, uhm, ini dengan siapa?" tanya [Name] balik.

[ _Haizaki Shougo_.]

"Terima-tut.."

"Uhm, yosh! Semangat [Name], aku akan menjual satu ginjal saja." [Name] tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus dadanya. "Takkan ada apa-apa, kok." ujarnya menenangkan diri.

• • • •

[Name] memutar engsel pintu, dengan senyuman lebar, ia melangkah. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat sang suami tengah merokok di kursi kayu dekat jendela.

"Makoto-kun!" seru [Name], wanita itu membuka tas bututnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang tebal. "I-Ini, uangnya." ujarnya riang.

Hanamiya tertegun. Ia menyambar amplop tersebut dari tangan [Name], kemudian membukanya. Dengan jeli ia menilik uang itu, lalu berlanjut dengan menghitungnya. Sontak, obsidiannya berbinar.

"Bagus, uangnya lebih dari yang 'ku duga," kekeh Hanamiya, ia menarik dua lembar dari uang tersebut, kemudian melemparnya ke arah [Name]. "Ambil, itu jatahmu." ujarnya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari uang-uang tersebut.

Matanya sontak berkaca-kaca. "T-Terima... kasih." ujarnya penuh haru.

Hanamiya tiba-tiba terdiam. Pria itu menutup amplopnya. "Darimana uang sebanyak ini, [Name]?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"U-Uhm, a-aku meminjamnya dari pihak peminjam." lirih [Name], wanita itu berdusta.

Sontak, pria itu berdecih kesal. "Lunasi pinjamanmu itu, dan pastikan kau tak membawa serta namaku." titahnya kasar.

"I-Iya, Makoto-kun," [Name] mengulas senyum lembut. "aku takkan membawa serta namamu. Aku janji." lirih [Name].

Hanamiya POV

"I-Iya, Makoto-kun," [Name] mengulas senyum lembut. "aku takkan membawa serta namamu. Aku janji." lirih [Name].

Aku terdiam, entah kenapa senyuman wanita itu membuat hatiku sakit. Wajah pucatnya juga. Seakan-akan dia akan lenyap atau diambil paksa dariku.

"Ck," Aku berdecak kesal. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku bangkit dari dudukku dan beranjak keluar dari rumah yang sudah tak pantas ditinggali ini.

"Kau mau ke mana, Makoto-kun?" [Name] bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Tanganku mencengkram dada, rasanya sesak, dan aku ingin menangis. "Melunasi hutangku." jawabku, untuk pertama kalinya aku menjawabnya dengan kejujuran.

Tanpa menunggu respon darinya, dan tanpa berbalik untuk memandanginya, aku pergi.

Kakiku terus melangkah, hingga sampai di sebuah bar kumuh. Obsidianku mulai menjelajah, mencari seseorang yang menjadi sumber masalahku.

"Oi, Hanamiya!" serunya. Aku mengernyitkan alis saat melihatnya dikelilingi dua gadis seksi. Namun, aku tak peduli lagi, firasatku buruk, membuatku tak mood untuk berlama-lama di sini.

"Hn." Aku merogoh saku, dan memberikan amplop itu padanya. Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Lunas, beserta bunga." ujarku sinis.

Aku berbalik, dan mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Pria itu benar-benar cerewet.

"Wow! Kau hebat sekali," celotehnya yang masih terdengar olehku.

Aku yakin, ia menyunggingkan seringai andalannya di sana. "Berisik kau... Haizaki!"

"Haha! Ketus seperti biasanya." ujarnya. "Anyway, ini pasti uang dari istrimu." ujarnya lagi.

Tubuhku tersentak kaget, bagaimana dia tahu jika itu uang dari [Name]. Pasalnya, walaupun aku sering mengambil uang [Name] secara paksa, aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Darimana kau tahu itu!?" seruku keras, tak mempedulikan gadis-gadis yang berjengit kaget. Aku menggulung lengan jaketku, kemudian mencekal lehernya. "Katakan padaku, Konoyarou!" seruku lagi.

"Ghkk...! Tentu sajah, aku tahu," Haizaki menyeringai sombong, ia mengeluarkan kartu dari sakunya, dan di sana tertulis nama [Name]. "d-dia menjual ginjalnya padaku, tadi siang, hahaha!" serunya senang.

Duniaku seperti runtuh, direbut secara paksa. Sekarang aku mengerti arti dari senyuman itu, aku berdecak keras. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Haizaki dan berlari untuk mencapai rumah.

"[Name] bodoh! Bodoh!"

Haizaki merupakan mantan dokter bedah, sertifikatnya dicabut saat dia ketahuan menjadikan pasiennya menjadi bahan uji coba. Setelah itu, Haizaki frustasi, dan jatuh ke dunia malam. Sejak saat itulah, Haizaki mulai membuka layanan khusus untuk orang-orang yang mau menjual organ dalamnya, hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Tapi, bukan itu yang harus dicemaskan, melainkan keselamatan pasien. Haizaki selalu mengambil organ-organnya dengan operasi yang tidak bersih, kasar, dan benar-benar tak masuk akal. Kerap kali, sang penjual organ tewas kehabisan darah ataupun karena beberapa pembuluh darahnya putus.

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar. Tanganku mengetok pintu kayu dengan kasar. "[Name]! [Name]!"

BAG! BAG!

"[Name]!" teriakku, geram lantaran pintu tak kunjung terbuka, aku langsung mendobraknya. Mataku langsung disuguhi pemandangan normal sebagaimana rumah lainnya. Namun, aku sama sekali tak menjumpai [Name]. "[Name]! Keluar kau!" teriakku lagi.

Aku berlari masuk, tanpa melepas sepatu, aku mendorong pintu kamar kami. "[Name]...!" Obsidianku terbelalak, aku langsung menggendongnya naik ke ranjang.

"M-Makoto-kun..." [Name] memanggilku lirih, wajahnya pucat, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang mendingin. "Kau... lapar?" Ia bertanya.

Tanganku menyibak blusnya, menampilkan perutnya dengan jahitan melintang yang tidak rapi. Sontak aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. "Bodoh, kenapa kau lakukan ini!" seruku diiringi air mata yang menetes.

"...hiks! Demi kau, akan 'ku lakukan apa-uhk!" [Name] terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

[Name] melakukan ini untukku.

Setelah hal bodoh yang telah 'ku lakukan.

[Name] masih ada untukku.

Obsidianku terbuka, kemudian berkilat tajam. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit, kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarku tegas. Tanganku mulai memegang tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. "setelah itu, aku bersumpah akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk-" Mataku terbelalak, [Name] mulai menutup matanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Jangan, kumohon..."

"Makoto-...kun, a-ariga-"

Hembusan nafasnya berhenti, ia tewas, dipelukanku, karena aku.

 **Chapter 2** : **Complete**


	3. Himuro Tatsuya

**Here We Go** :

 **3**. **I'm So Sorry** :

 **HimuroTatsuya** x **Reader**

Aroma khas musim gugur bertebaran beriringan dengan daun maple yang sudah memerah berguguran. Helaan nafas terdengar dari seorang pria yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"[Name], aku sudah katakan padamu," jeda, ia memijit keningnya pelan. Kemudian mengetukkan jarinya ke kursi kayu yang ia duduki. "Aku sibuk, aku tak bisa datang untuk fitting baju sekarang." tegasnya lagi.

[ _T_ - _Tatsuya_ , _kau sudah berjanji_!]

Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu mengulas senyum tipis. " _Sumanai_ , aku akan mengganti hari ini, kau jangan khawatir." ujarnya lembut.

[ _Uhh_ , _baiklah_.]

Himuro tertawa pelan. "Aku tutup dulu, ya. _Bye_..."

[ _Tatsu_ - _hmm_ , _baiklah_ , _bye_.]

Pria itu langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya. "Dasar, kau bahagia sekali, jika saja kau tahu kalau kau cuman pelampiasan." Himuro mengacak surai hitamnya kasar. "Aish, pelampiasan sampai mau nikah! Aku bingung, sial." makinya kesal.

Namun, kekesalan itu tak bertahan lama. Kala amethystnya yang berbinar menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang berlari menghampirinya. "Alex- _chan_ , _long time no see_." Himuro memeluk pinggang ramping gadis cantik itu, kemudian mencium pipinya gemas.

"Uhm, Tatsuya- _kun_..." Gadis itu terkekeh. Ia mengamit lengan kekar Himuro dengan mesra. " _I miss you_." bisiknya nakal.

" _Miss you too_." Himuro mengecup telinga gadis itu itu, membuatnya memerah, kemudian mulai berjalan beriringan masuk ke mobil.

• • • •

[Name] menatap sendu ponselnya. "Tatsuya, kau kenapa, sih." keluhnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Ting_ , _ting_ , _ting_.

Nontifikasi pesan di ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap sebuah pesan yang masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _From_ : **Unknown**

 _[Name]_ , _ini aku_ , _Makoto_. _Bagaimana kabarmu_?

[Name] mendengus pelan. "Kau lagi, sudah ditolak, diblok, masih juga." Gadis itu memilih untuk menghapus pesan tsb. Bahaya jika Tatsuya tahu, bisa-bisa mereka gagal menikah. "Hebat juga tekadmu, haha." ujarnya lemah.

 _Ting_ , _ting_ , _ting_.

"Cihhh, berisik sekali." [Name] hampir saja melempar ponselnya, bila saja matanya tak sengaja menangkap kalimat-kalimat yang ganjil dari _slide_ nontifikasi.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka pesan dari Makoto.

 _From_ : **Unknown**

 _Ini masih aku_ , _Makoto_. _Apa dia memberitahumu_? _Mantan kekasihnya pulang dari Jerman_.

[ **Picture** : _Tatsuya_ & _Alex kissin' in the car_ ]

[Name] dengan cepat menekan tombol _reply_. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

 _To_ : **Unknown**

 _Kau datang untuk menghancurkan hubungan kami_. _Dasar bedebah_!

 _Ting_ , _ting_ , _ting_.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan Makoto. Pria itu sepertinya memang bukan hanya menyapa [Name].

 _From_ : **Unknown**

 _Aku tak peduli_ , _selama itu fakta dan aku bisa mendapatkanmu_ , _akan aku lakukan_. _Dan_ , _[Name]_ , _I miss you_ , _babe_.

[Name] meneteskan air matanya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya. Kemudian, kembali membalas pesan dari Makoto. Otaknya mengatakan untuk tidak membalas, namun hati kecilnya menjerit untuk mengetahui hal yang lebih dalam.

 _To_ : **Unknown**

 _Dimana mereka sekarang_?

 _Ting_ , _ting_ , _ting_.

 _From_ : **Unknown**

 _Sudah_ ' _ku duga kau akan bertanya_. _Mereka di mall di kawasan X_. _Mau_ ' _ku temani ke sana_?

[Name] memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Ia mengatakan pada supir taksi untuk mengubah tujuan. Tak peduli harus membayar lebih, yang terpenting adalah melihat kebenaran tentang Himuro. Dan, memastikan bahwa Makoto salah.

CKITT!

Kawasan X yang memang lebih dekat membuatnya sampai lebih awal. [Name] membayar supir taksi dengan jumlah yang besar. Kemudian, berlari memasuki mall yang luas itu. Bodohnya dia yang tak menanyakan detail tempatnya pada Makoto.

• • • •

Himuro menatap Alex yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik saat sedang membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tissu, dari dulu mantan kekasihnya ini memang cantik. Namun, [Name] lebih manis dan imut dari Alex.

Aish, mengingat itu Himuro jadi pusing. Mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi, namun sudah terlihat dengan jelas bila Alex tak tahu perihal itu, dan berniat kembali menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya.

Amethystnya menatap langit-langit mall yang indah itu. Kemudian, menoleh ke arah bawah. Himuro terkaget, seorang gadis bersurai [h/c] sedang berkeliling. _[Name]_ , _astaga_ , gerutunya di dalam hati.

"Alex- _chan_ , aku mau ke toilet." izinnya cepat.

Alex mengernyitkan alisnya saat Himuro bergegas begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon darinya. "Mungkin dia sudah kebelet." terkanya mengada-ngada.

Kembali ke Himuro, ia langsung mengurung diri di dalam bilik kosong. Kemudian mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia menekan nama [Name] dan menelponnya.

"[Name]!" ujarnya cepat.

[ _Uhm_ , _y_ - _ya_?]

"Kau dimana? Aku di jalan menuju butik untuk fitting baju." ujarnya lagi.

[ _Y_ - _Ya_ , _aku su_ - _sudah di tempat_ , _kok_.]

Himuro memutar bola matanya kesal. "Jangan berbohong padaku, suasana butik tak seramai itu." gerutunya.

[ _Yaa_ , _aku di kafe_! _Ya_ , _di kafe di depan butik_.]

 _Pintar juga_ , keluhnya di dalam hati. "Okay, tunggu aku."

[ _Aku tunggu di kafe_.]

"Ya-tutt.." Himuro menekuk alisnya, kemudian keluar dari bilik dengan santai.

Pria itu kembali ke mejanya dengan Alex. Ia mendudukan dirinya kembali. "Maaf, apa aku lama?"

" _Ie_." Alex menggeleng. "Tatsuya, _I wanna talk_ ' _bout something_." ujarnya.

Himuro tersenyum sumringah, " _yeah_ , _me too_." (Akhirnya dimulailah pembicaraan serius, dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin hubungan.)

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Himuro.

Alex mengangguk, dengan malu-malu ia menyambut uluran tangan Himuro.

 _Untung saja aku tak memakai cincin_ , batinnya bersyukur.

Himuro pun mengantarkan sang kekasih ke apartementnya, kemudian barulah berkendara ke kawasan S, tempat kafe dan butik yang dimaksudkannya dengan [Name].

CKITT!

"Ramai sekali," keluhnya kesal.

 _Tok_ , _tok_ , _tok_.

Kaca jendela mobilnya diketuk oleh petugas lalu lintas. "Permisi."

"Pak, ada apa?" tanya Himuro heran.

"Di depan ada kecelakan, massa masih menghajar pelakunya. Jadi, jalanan tak bisa dilewati untuk sementara." ujarnya memberitahu.

Himuro mengangguk paham. Saat petugas itu pergi, Himuro keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menembus kerumunan. Matanya menyipit saat melihat korban sudah ditutupi kertas koran. Namun, darahnya sudah berlinangan ke mana-mana.

Amethystnya kemudian menatap pria yang menjadi supir truk-penabrak-wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Tch, sampai segitunya dihajar," keluh Himuro. "Buat ramai saja."

Seorang warga menggeleng tak terima. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Nak. Korbannya seorang gadis, ia berlari dari kawasan X sendirian, lalu menurut pemilik butik di depan, dia ada janji untuk fitting baju pengantin."

 _Deg_ , _deg_ , _deg_.

"Kasihan, padahal beberapa minggu lagi, ia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya, katanya kekasihnya itu CEO, lho."

"Ti..dak," Himuro melirih rendah.

"Nak, ada apa? Eh, kau tahu, dia manis sekali, kalau tidak salah ia suka gantungan karakter kartun begitu, eum-namanya kalau tidak salah, [Full Name]."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Himuro berlari ketempat mayat itu terbujur kaku. Ia menarik kertas koran bagian kepalanya. Amethystnya terbelalak saat melihat gadisnya sudah menutup mata. "[Name]! Tidak! Kumohon!" teriaknya pilu.

Riuh warga semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka yang tadinya menghajar sang penabrak mulai mendekati Himuro, dan memisahkannya dari [Name].

"Tidak!" Kenapa, padahal aku sudah bersama Alex, kenapa aku masih tak rela saat dia pergi? Bukankah aku masih mencintai Alex? Bukankah aku bersamanya hanya untuk pelampiasan?

"[Name]! Tidak, jangan..."

• • • •

DEG!

Himuro tersentak, "[Name]?"

"Ehh, Tatsuya- _kun_?" Matanya terbelalak, ia menatap Alex yang sedang memainkan ponsel dengan kaget.

"A-Alex- _chan_?"

"Kau aneh semenjak keluar dari toilet." keluhnya, "tadi kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu."

 _Ingin bicara sesuatu_? _God_ , _thanks_ , batinnya senang. "Nanti saja! Aku ada urusan!" Himuro berlari dengan sangat cepat, tak mengindahkan teriakan Alex. "[Name], tunggu aku." bisiknya senang.

Himuro mengemudi seperti pembalap international. Pria itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk membabat habis jalan sepanjang tujuh km.

Ia langsung turun dari mobil. "[Name], kau-"

"Tatsuya!" Seorang gadis berteriak, ia berada di depan butik. "Aku bilang akan menunggu di kafe, aku baru saja akan menyebrang."

 _Deg_ , _deg_ , _deg_.

"Syukurlah,"

"Apa kau bilang?" [Name] memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Himuro tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk erat gadis itu. Kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

" _Daijoubu_." [Name] tersenyum lembut. "Tatsuya, apa kau bertemu Alex?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya," jawabnya cepat, seraya menutupi raut terkejutnya.

"Makoto, maksudku, Hanamiya bilang, kalian ada di mall. J-Jadi..."

Himuro menepuk lembut kepala [Name]. "Ya, kami ke mall, sebentar saja, maaf sudah membohongimu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu... uhh, kau tahulah."

"Tidak, tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi." Himuro masih menggenggam erat tangan [Name]. Tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetik saja.

BRUMM!

"Aish, supir truknya mabuk kali." [Name] menggerutu saat truk berkecepatan tinggi melewati mereka.

"Yahh," _Aku tak bisa membayangkan_ , _betapa sakitnya bila ditabrak truk itu_ , batinnya sedih seraya menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Tatsuya, maaf sudah berprasangka buruk tentangmu."

Himuro menggeleng cepat. "Maaf sudah membohongimu."

 _Prang_.

"Gantungankuu!" [Name] melepas tangan Himuro, dan berlari ke arah gantungan imutnya yang berguling ke _zebra cross_.

"[NAME]!"

BRAK!

Seorang pengendara mobil ugal-ugalan melaju. Bagian depan mobil menghantam tubuh [Name], hingga gadis itu terpental jauh ke depan sana.

Semua orang sontak terkaget. Begitu pula dengan Himuro, pria itu berlari dengan air matanya yang bercucuran, kemudian, dengan otomatis langsung memangku tubuh gadis itu. Dengan cepat pula, massa berkumpul.

"Telpon _ambulance_ dan _polisi_!" teriak seorang petugas lalu lintas ke temannya yang ada di motor.

Massa yang berhamburan mendekati penabrak, memaksanya keluar dan mulai menghajarnya.

"[Name], kumohon, tetaplah buka matamu, sayang."

"Tatsu...ya, sakit." [Name] yang berlumuran darah mencengkram lengan Himuro kuat-kuat. "Sakit sekalihh..."

"[Name], jangan berisik, diamlah." Himuro menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan bergerak, _ambulance_ akan datang." titahnya.

"Ga-Gantungannya masih utuh, syu-kurlah." [Name] yang matanya sudah menyayu mulai menangis. "Ini darimu, a-aku suka sekali. Hadiah... ke-kencan pertama kita, darimu."

"Aku tahu! Diamlah [Name]..."

"Pernikahan ini memang tak akan terjadi sejak awal..kan, kau hanya terpaksa." [Name] dengan berlinangan air mata menyentuh rahang tegas Himuro. "Maaf sudah memaksamu..."

Mata itu tertutup.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" Himuro menggertakkan giginya, air matanya masih menetes dengan derasnya. "[Name], bangun, maafkan aku." Ia menunduk, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi [Name]. "Jika saja aku tak menemui Alex, jika saja aku tak mencoba mengkhianatimu... kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini." lirihnya, penuh akan _penyesalan_.

 **Chapter 3** \- **Complete**


	4. Akashi Seijuurou

**Here We Go** :

 **2**. **I Love You Brother** :

 **AkashiSeijuro** x **Akashi-ImoutoReader**

Akashi Seijurou – POV

Aku punya adik dari ibu yang berbeda. Adik perempuan lebih tepatnya. Usia kami hanya berjarak 12 bulan, atau 52 minggu, atau 365 hari atau lebih tepatnya 1 tahun. Adikku itu manis, uhm, imut atau apapun itu.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, namanya [Name]. Kami merupakan saudara yang sangat dekat. Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi kakak yang baik baginya, walaupun itu hanya terpaksa. Aku menyingkirkan semua kebencianku padanya dengan susah payah. Dengan kalimat, dia kehilangan ibunya saat masih bayi, aku berusaha iba padanya dan terus menjadi malaikatnya.

Namun, aku mulai muak.

Akashi [Name] – POV

Aku punya kakak. Dia laki-laki, dan dia tampan! Kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau punya pasangan sepertinya. Dia sangaaat... baik! Super baik!

Selalu ada di sampingku, saat ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukku. Lalu, saat aku rindu dengan mendiang ibu yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, dia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik juga. Intinya, Akashi Seijurou adalah kakak yang hebat. Aish, tidak, dia kakak yang sempurna!

Beberapa tahun berlalu, kami semakin dekat. Aku semakin mengaguminya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadar. Aku tidak memandangnya dengan takjub seperti memandang ayah yang bisa memperbaiki sepedaku. Aku juga tidak memandangnya takjub seperti saat memandang sahabatku yang dapat menyelesaikan ujian dengan cepat.

Aku memandang Akashi Seijurou dengan berbeda. Saat itu aku langsung sadar, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun, dia mulai berubah. Dia menghindariku dan mulai berkata kasar padaku. Aku tak tahu, tapi ku harap, itu bukan sosoknya yang asli.

NORMAL – POV

[Name] menggendong ranselnya dengan bersemangat. Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda itu sedang menunggu sang kakaknya yang belum keluar dari kamarnya. Mulut kecilnya menghembuskan udara pelan, kemudian pipinya menggembung. Ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

 _Tok_. _Tok_. _Tok_.

" _Onii_ –"

 _Brak_.

Seijurou keluar dengan wajah datar. Sorot matanya memandang iris [e/c] sang saudari dengan dingin. Pria itu mendecih sebal saat melihat [Name] sedang kaget karena aksinya. Namun, kakinya terus melangkah dan tak mempedulikan [Name] sama sekali.

" _Chotto matte_!" [Name] berseru, dengan tergesa-gesa ia mulai menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Seijurou yang semakin cepat. Hingga sampailah mereka di depan pagar mansion Akashi. " _Onii_ - _san_ , kita naik–!"

 _Brug_.

Seijurou mendorong bahunya, membuatnya menabrak pagar besi itu.

"Tsk," [Name] meringis pelan. Ia memegang bahunya. "Ittai ne." keluhnya pelan.

Manik pria itu berkilat tajam. Ia menyunggingkan seringai miring. "Kau akan mendapat lebih dari itu jika kau terus mendekatiku, paham?" ujarnya sinis.

 _Deg_.

"T-Tapi..." [Name] memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Gadis itu bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan perbuatan kakaknya. Seijurou membencinya, dan [Name] mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Itu benar-benar buruk sekali.

[Name] mengangguk pelan. Ia memegang tali tasnya dengan erat, kemudian menatap punggung tegap sang kakak yang sudah berlalu. _Ne_ , _Onii_ - _san_ , _aitakatta_...

• • • •

 _Teng_. _Teng_. _Teng_.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdenting tiga kali. [Name] langsung melangkah keluar dari kelas. Matanya menangkap sosok Seijurou tengah berjalan dengan pria yang tingginya seperti titan, namun [Name] tak ambil pikir. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyelinap di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi, memastikan sang kakak tak menyadarinya dan keluar lewat gerbang belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya [Name] di gerbang belakang sekolah, gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Yosh, selamat." bisiknya, kemudian ia menghampiri sebuah taksi yang menganggur dan menaikinya.

Tak lama waktu berlalu, [Name] sampai di sebuah gedung bernuansa putih. Seusai membayar taksinya, [Name] melangkah masuk, gadis itu pergi ke lobby dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Seorang perawat mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan, gadis itu mengangguk–membungkuk berterima kasih. Setelah perawat itu pergi, [Name] mengetuk pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

 _Tok_. _Tok_. _Tok_.

"Masuk."

Sebuah respon dari dalam membuat [Name] berani memutar kenop pintu. Dengan senyuman [Name] melangkah ke dalam.

"[Name], kau datang." Pria itu dengan papan nama Imayoshi menyambutnya.

[Name] mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku ingin mengambil hasil tes-ku yang kemarin."

Sontak raut wajah Imayoshi berubah, senyum setipis apapun tak tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Imayoshi- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis manis itu khawatir.

Imayoshi menggeleng. "Duduklah." Kala [Name] mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan meja kerjanya, ia mengambil sebuah dokumen. "Bacalah." ujarnya dengan senyum sendu.

[Name] mengangguk pelan, walau ia heran kenapa Imayoshi begitu mellow, gadis itu mencoba tak peduli dan membaca dokumen yang ada di meja itu.

 _[Full Name]_

 _Positif terkena_ _leukimia [stadium 4]_ _._

[Name] terdiam, air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. "Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat lebam-lebam, mimisan dan pingsan." ujarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Imayoshi menggertakkan giginya, ia menarik lengan [Name] dan mendekap gadis itu di dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan membantumu, kita akan melakukan ke–"

"Tidak." [Name] memotongnya.

Imayoshi terdiam. Matanya menatap pucuk kepala [Name] dengan heran. "Apa yang kau katakan!?" serunya marah.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya pada Tuhan kenapa kebahagiaan selama ini datang padaku, kenapa ayahku mau banting tulang untukku, kenapa kakakku mau bersandiwara untuk membahagiakanku..." [Name] tersenyum pedih. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang pria itu. "Oleh karena itu, aku tak akan menolak penyakit ini, roda kehidupan berputar dan aku tahu Tuhan itu sangat adil." ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi ikut kemoterapi bukan berarti menolak! Tuhan tak suka bila umatnya menyerah!" bentaknya keras.

Tangisan gadis itu semakin keras. "Aku tak menyerah, aku hanya lelah, aku tak mau membuat ayahku bekerja lebih keras, membuat kakakku... kakakku–" [Name] terdiam kala mengingat Seijurou sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Seijurou tak peduli padamu, setidaknya berjuanglah untuk ayahmu." bisiknya, "atau demi aku." lanjut Imayoshi.

Manik [e/c] milik gadis itu membulat kaget. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku takkan berjuang lagi, keputusanku sudah bulat." ujarnya.

• • • •

Seijurou menatap ayahnya dengan datar. Pria itu baru saja menamparnya karena meninggalkan [Name] dan lebih memilih pulang duluan. Tapi, Seijurou tak peduli, toh [Name] sudah besar, gadis itu ingat jalan pulang ke rumah.

"Kau benar-benar..." Ayah dua anak itu menutup mulutnya, tak sanggup mengungkapkan kata-kata pedas untuk anak tertuanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Lainkali, kau harus memperhatikan [Name]." – _karena perasaan ayahmu ini akan [Name] sedang buruk_.

"Hm." Seijurou mengangguk patuh, namun hati dan pikirannya berkomplot memaki [Name].

"Sudahlah, ayah harus pergi lagi. _Matta ashita_!" Pria paruh baya itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Seijurou dan kebenciannya akan [Name].

 _Brumm_.

Mobil sang ayah meninggalkan rumah. Seijurou menghela nafas kesal. "Sial." makinya.

 _Cklek_.

[Name] membuka pintu rumah, gadis itu datang dengan senyum manisnya. "Tadaima, _Onii_ - _san_!" ujarnya memberi salam.

Seijurou memandang [Name] dengan datar. Gadis itu menghampirinya dengan sebuah tas plastik di tangannya. _Perempuan ini_ , _sumber masalahku_! batin Seijurou geram.

"Ne, aku membelikan _Onii_ - _san cheese burger_ , lho. Mumpung masih hangat, makan–"

 _Brak_.

[Name] terjatuh, kepalanya menghantam ubin lantai. _Burger_ yang ada di dalam plastik pun terjatuh, berhamburan. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan lemah. Bayangan pria itu sudah memburam.

" _O_ - _Onii_ - _san_..."

Seijurou melenggang keluar, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. [Name] terbelalak, ia berusaha bangkit, dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mengejar sang kakak.

Kakaknya berjalan begitu cepat, wajar saja pria itu merupakan atlet basket. Apalagi kakinya yang lebih panjang dari [Name], benar-benar wajar.

Seijurou berjalan memasuki gang-gang kecil yang gelap. Kemudian, berhenti di halte.

 _Brak_.

[Name] terbelalak kaget, walaupun pandangannya masih remang-remang ia dapat melihat Seijurou yang tergeletak di jalan saat seorang pengendara motor menabraknya. Pelakunya hilang meninggalkan deru dan asap motor yang tak sehat, dan juga meninggalkan Seijurou yang tergeletak di sana.

" _Onii_ - _san_!"

[Name] membopong pria itu, berlari sekuat tenaganya. Untunglah di dekat halte terdapat sebuah rumah sakit.

Gadis itu menjerit. "Tolong! Seseorang!" Petugas rumah sakit menyambutnya, mengambil Seijurou dari gendongannya. "Tolong kakak saya, tolong!" Walaupun hati [Name] tak ikhlas dalam menyebut kata 'kakak', gadis itu tak peduli lagi.

Semuanya boleh terjadi, tapi jangan sakiti, Seijurou-nya.

"Nona, anda juga harus diobati!" seru seorang perawat.

[Name] menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu kakak saya du–"

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang dimasuki Seijurou. "Kami membutuhkan darah untuk saudara an–"

[Name] tahu jika kehilangan darah merah akan sangat berbahaya untuk penderita leukimia sepertinya, tapi [Name] tak peduli. "Darahku! Golongan darah kami sama!"

Saat itu juga ia dibawa masuk ke ruangan Seijurou, dibaringkan di ranjang yang ada di sebelah pria itu. " _Onii_ - _san_ ," bisik [Name] lirih. Ia tersenyum lembut. "aku mencintaimu."

Dokter itu melakukan prosesnya, [Name] bisa merasakan sakit saat jarum itu menyentuh tangannya. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, [Name] tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Saat itu ia sadar, Tuhan sudah memanggilnya.

Maka di akhir tarikan nafasnya. "Katakan pada kakakku, bahwa aku selalu mencintainya...hh!"

Dokter itu terbelalak, namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

• • • •

Ayah dari [Name] dan Seijurou memasuki ruangan tempat anak tertuanya dirawat. "Seijurou, astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Seijurou menjawab sambil meringis, tangannya meletakkan air mineral di meja nakas.

Dokter yang menangani Seijurou memasuki ruangan. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku Miyaji, perkenalkan." ujarnya.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku Akashi Masaomi." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, ia mengusap bahu Seijurou pelan. "Ini anakku Seijurou." ujarnya lagi.

Miyaji mengangguk pelan. "Seijurou mengalami kecelakaan, pendarahan di kepalanya sangat hebat, selain itu tak ada luka lagi, namun ia membutuhkan banyak darah." ujarnya. "Dia datang bersama saudara perempuannya, di seragamnya, namanya [Name], gadis itu menyumbangkan darahnya."

Masaomi dan Seijurou terbelalak.

"Dimana dia, [Name] dimana?" teriak Masaomi

Miyaji menggeleng pelan. "[Name] tak bisa diselamatkan." lirihnya.

Masaomi hampir terjatuh, ia memegang kursi yang di sediakan dan mendudukinya. "[Name]-ku..."

Seijurou menatap Miyaji tak percaya. "Kenapa? Ini hanya donor darah, dia tak mungkin..." Seijurou menutup mulutnya, tak mampu untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Ini memang donor darah biasa, tapi lain halnya jika yang mendonor merupakan penderita leukimia..." jeda, Miyaji menatap Seijurou lemah. "stadium akhir."

 _Deg_.

"Jangan bercanda! [Name] tidak mungkin!"

Masaomi menggeleng pelan, ia menepuk bahu putranya. "Itu mungkin, karena ibunya pergi dalam kasus yang sama." Pria itu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan sendu. "Firasatku benar, astaga, jika saja aku tak memarahimu saat itu, dan memilih untuk mencari [Name]. Anakku... pasti masih hidup." isaknya pelan.

Seijurou terbelalak. Kata-kata dari sang ayah membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian di rumah. "TIDAK! INI SALAHKU!" Ia menjerit keras. "Aku memarahinya, melukainya, lalu pergi... [Name] mengejarku, lalu aku ditabrak d-dan dia menyelamatkanku! [Name] bodoh! Bodohh!" jeritnya.

 _Plak_.

Masaomi menampar putranya. "Jangan seperti ini, biarkan [Name] beristirahat. Dia pasti lelah." bisik pria itu.

Seijurou terdiam. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan kosong. Air matanya terus menetes, membasahi selimut. _[Name]_ , _harusnya_ , _harusnya aku_...

"[Name] bilang, ia selalu mencintai kakaknya."

Saat itu juga, Seijurou menjerit, memaki setiap titik kebodohannya.

 **Chapter 4** : **Complete**


End file.
